A Letter To You
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Felciano writes a letter to Holy Roman Empire asking for his permission to be with Germany. GerIta HREIta


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another oneshot, thankfully. I don't think I can handle more multi-chapter ones.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

_Dear Holy Roman Empire, _

Feliciano froze. He brought the pen back to his lips and tapped them thoughtfully.

What could he say?

He brought the pen back to the paper then back to his lips. Paper. Lips. Paper. Lips.

He slumped back in his chair. What could he say to the boy he loved? What could he say to the one who when he left he had taken half of Feliciano's heart along with him?

What could he say to the one who had been dead for centuries?

_I still think about you nearly every day._

That seemed like a good place to start.

_I still remember our time together at Austria's house._

_I remember teaching you how to paint and some of the trouble we got into._

_I remember how many times you covered for me with Austria or you protected me from him._

Feliciano sighed and leaned back in his chair again. Why was he doing this?

Oh, right. Hungary said it might help.

_I really miss you and sometimes I wish I really knew what happened to you._

Feliciano thought back for a moment to when a war-torn France had come and informed him of the downfall of the Holy Roman Empire.

_And other times I'm kinda glad I don't know._

_I wish…_

_I wish…_

What did he wish? He crossed those last two lines out.

_Sometimes I think that if I had joined you, you wouldn't have fallen and we could've been together._

_I…I don't really know why I'm writing to you. It's not going to being you back. _

_It's just that…_

_There's someone else Holy Roma. _

_I know that I promised you that I would wait for you for as long as needed but…_

_I don't think I need to say it. _

_But you are gone._

_You're gone and I don't think you'll come back._

_No. I know that you won't. Nothing brings the dead back to life._

_Holy Roma._

_I…I want your permission. I want your blessing. I know you are watching me from heaven and I need your blessing._

_Like I said. There's someone else now. And I really do love him. _

_But I'm afraid of hurting you. So before I tell him I want to know that you're alright with this._

Italy sighed. He rubbed his eyes and thought for a moment.

_I will always love you Holy Roma. No matter what I will always love you._

_However like Hungary said, I think its time to move on. _

_I'm sorry but she's right. I have someone else that I can love now. For the first time since you left I allowed myself to love him._

_But I will always love you as well._

_Forever yours, _

_Northern Italy. Feliciano Veneziano Vargas._

Italy carefully folded it and placed it in its envelope. On the front of the envelope he wrote _Holy Roman Empire._ He kissed the envelope and laid it gently on his desk.

He glanced at the clock. Six thirty.

The doorbell rang.

He smiled and stood up. He opened to the door to greet Germany, who was punctual as always.

* * *

Italy stretched happily. He glanced at his side and smiled at a sleeping Germany beside him. After a lot of persuasion from his part he had gotten the German to spend the night with Italy in his bed.

He carefully slid out of his bed and slowly walked to the kitchen fully intent to make Germany some breakfast before he had to go back home.

He passed his desk and noticed something.

The envelope from last night wasn't there.

He walked to it and searched around the papers and documents. Maybe Romano slid it under other papers or maybe it fell to the floor.

Almost in a panic he started to shift through the papers and even kneeling down and searching around the floor where the desk was.

He stood up once more. A white paper caught his eye.

_Feliciano _was written on it in a very familiar cursive writing.

Hand slight shaking he took the envelope with his name on it. He held it for a moment before slowly opening it.

_Dearest Feliciano, _

_I only wish for your happiness and I am sad that you denied yourself that happiness for so long for a mere memory._

_If you need my permission I give it to you. If you need my blessing I give it to you. Whatever it are you need I give it to you._

_I will forever love you as well. And as I had stated, I only wish for you happiness. _

_Germany loves you as well Italy. I know. And I have to say that since my younger brother picked you he has an excellent knowledge of who is the best one to be with._

_Forever yours as well, _

_Holy Roman Empire. _

Italy smiled sadly. He felt a tear fall down on the side of his face. He used his palm to wipe it away.

He reread the letter once more before bringing it to his chest and hugging it slightly.

He gently laid it back into its envelope and placed it in one of his drawers.

He then walked to where Germany was sleeping fully intent to finally wake him up with a kiss.

**I've missed GerIta. It's a wonderful pairing. **

**Although I also still love Germancest. **

**And I also wrote a male Germany. That's a bit weird for me since I usually write FemGermany. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
